Every Thing Is Not What It Seems
by VioletUzumakiNamikaze
Summary: The wolf pack -minus Leah- and the male Cullens have been captured by an undocumented vampire who seems to know Bella, but at the same time doesn't. Bella's got a secret, one that she must expose to keep Claire, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Leah, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie alive. I own NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Jacob opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark concrete cellar. His hands had been bound above his head with iron cuffs and chains. All over his left arm was pin point sized holes.

"Wh-where am I?" He muttered groggily, glancing to his left. What he saw shocked him. Sam, Paul, Quil, and Seth were in the same position as him, only they did not have as many needle marks as himself and were still unconscious.

Jacob looked over his right shoulder to be met with the sight that confused and irritated him at the same time. The Cullen leeches were right there, chained and cuffed, too, but to the floor instead of the wall and awake. The strange thing was, there were no females in sight.

"Ah, you are finally back to the living/undead. It is about time Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling All The Monsters

"Who are you, leech?" Jacob weakly sneered at the dark figure emerging from the corner.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." The silhouette became more renounced and distinctive as the male stepped into viewing range. It was a male vampire with black eyes. He was wearing a hooded dark green, almost black, cloak and what seemed to be a suit underneath.

"Now, this party would not be entertaining at all unless the rest of the mutts join us, would it?" He asked, rhetorically. He procided to remove a device with a bright red button on top of it connected to a long lime green wire. With one swift motion, he pressed the button and the rest of the wolf pack got eletricuted through the shackles. Seth, Sam, Paul and Quil released bloodcurdling screams that made even Jasper wince as he felt the extensive pain and torture they were being put through.

"Since we are all together, how about we get right to the introductions, shall we? Over here,"he said indicting to the pale men, "are the Cullens; a coven of vegetarian vampires whose name contradicts itself, and on this side,"gestering to the teenagers, "we have a pack of wolves that can morph at will, unless they become enraged. I will be your cannot know my name yet; it ruins the whole game!"

He walked over to the middle of the room, turned around, and asked Jacob, "Would you like to see the Prin- oops, I mean, Queen?" Jacob's face contorted in confusion.

"We don't know any royalty."

"Really, now? I guess she did not tell you. I _wonder why..._" Said the unknown vampire we shall call Mordread for now, with a mocking smirk. "Was it because she does not trust you or- I know! She does not care enough for any of you to tell you; none of them do. Oh, this is so exciting! A Queen, locked in an ever lasting war inside herself, questioning every move she makes. Top of the notch entertainment if I do say so myself."

"What are you talking about? We are totally lost! Who's the Queen?! Why are we here?! Are you fucking psychotic?!" A very very very pissed off Sam all but roared at Mordread. Their undead captor fakely pouted.

"Oh, poo. That was not very nice of you, Samuel."

"You must be shitting me, right now! Why the **FUCK** are we here?!" Emmett screamed at the mysterious vampire.

"I guess you must not want to see your love intrests then. Oh well; it's your sorrow." Mordread trailed off as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"WAIT! What do you know about the girls?" Carlisle was the one who spoke up this time.

"I can show you them; if you behave." Mordread threatened in an even tone.

"


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Down With Goosebumps

"Fine." Shockingly, it was Edward who spoke for all of them. He had read everyone's thoughts and they were going to say the same thing.

"Good." A wicked and sadistic smile came upon Mordread's face. "Although I must warn you. What you are about to see may shock and horrify you in the most disgustingly beautiful way possible."

A large screen appeared behind him out of the darkness. The bright light emitting from it made all of the supernatural beings wince because of their eyes being adjusted to the dark. The light flickered before shifting to a darker image of Bella.

She was laying on her bed, feigning sleep. She suddenly opened her eyes and moved sharply to the right to avoid a dagger aimed at her heart. Pulling her hand from underneath her pillow, it emerged with a .45 silver and black magnum within its grasp. Pressing the trigger, she fired one deadly black bullet straight in to the intruder's brain stem.

As she examined the male laying at her feet, she took note of the fact he did not have any blood or a heart for that matter. Bella picked up the dagger and released a feral growl at the inscription on the blade.

"You know what they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" Bella sneered at the dead body laying at her feet. There was a heavy thudding of footsteps up the stairs to her room.

Charlie barreled in to the room along with Rachel and Claire who tottered behind at a much slower pace due to her lack in height and age.

"What happened?!"

"Why is there a body on the floor!?"

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Charlie, Rachel and Claire all asked these questions simultaneously and in their respective order.

Bella's lips pressed in to a thin line of worry and irritation. Picking up Claire and planting her on her lap after sitting back down on her bed, she answered in two simple yet heart stopping words.

"He's back."


End file.
